The invention relates to an integrated memory circuit of a series-parallel-series type comprising a write register, a transfer circuit having a plurality of transfer registers which are operative in parallel in the operating state, and a read register, the write register being controllable by a write clock signal of a write clock signal frequency, the transfer circuit by a transfer clock signal of a transfer clock signal frequency and the read register by a read clock signal of a read clock signal frequency.
Funkschau 1977, Volume 17, pages 56-60 discloses an integrated memory circuit of the above-described type.